The present invention relates to a control device of a flash type movable decorating lamp, and especially to a movable decorating lamp control circuit for replacing a movable decorating lamp sequential control circuit in which part of the storage electric energy and high voltage generating circuit of each flash lamp are used in commom.
If a conventional flash lamp circuit to be designed as a movable decorating lamp having sequentially variations, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, other than a circuit unit formed by a high voltage converting circuit 60, high voltage storing capacitance 65, a trigger circuit 70, a flash lamp tube 75, and a high voltage triggering coil 80, a further sequential control circuit of a movable decorating lamp is necessary (including a N loops movable decorating lamp control circuit and a flash lamp 1xe2x88x92N). As shown in FIG. 3, after integrating the aforesaid two units, the whole structure is bulky and heavy, the economic efficiency in manufacturing is low.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel designed movable decorating lamp sequential control circuit, in which part of the storage electric energy and high voltage generating circuit of each flash lamp are used in common.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a control device of a flash type movable decorating lamp comprising a high voltage converting circuit, an actuating circuit, a high voltage storage capacitor, a flash displaying circuit and other units. The time difference between charging and discharging of the high voltage converting circuit to the high voltage storage capacitor and the voltage difference for the triggering of the flash lamp tubes are used to replaced a movable decorating lamp sequential control circuit. Part of the storage capacitor and each the flash lamp high voltage generating circuit are commonly used so as to achieve the object of simplifying part of the circuit and the manufacturing process becomes more economic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control device of a flash type movable decorating lamp, wherein all the flash lamp high voltage converting circuits are commonly used, as different power system is used, only the high voltage converting circuit is necessary to be updated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a control device of a flash type movable decorating lamp. Thereby, it can be used in advertisement, indication, light effect in platform, etc.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.